Chelo y Violín
by alima21
Summary: Traducción. Autora: Angels Whisper. Después de la muerte de Sirius, Harry se refugia tocando el Chelo y atrapa el interés de Severus. Advertencia: Esta historia es SLASH. SSHP. COMPLETA
1. Ver más allá de la pena

Título: Chelo y Violín

Autora: Angels Whisper

Clasificación: R

Pareja: Harry/Severus

Traductoras: Alima21

Negación: J.K. Rowling los posee a todos.

Resumen: Después de la muerte de Sirius, Harry se refugia tocando el Chelo y atrapa el interés de Severus

Aquí le traemos una nueva historia Harry/Severus muy tierna, esperamos les guste. Besitos

**Capitulo 1**

**Ver más allá de la pena**

Las suaves notas flotaron por los silenciosos pasillos, entrando en las clases y habitaciones vacías. Las suaves caricias de los delgados dedos elegían tristes melodías del instrumento y la sonrisa casi soñadora en la cara del que tocaba podría hacer a los poetas coger sus plumas para escribir odas al ángel mortal.

El suave pelo negro caía sobre la cara de cera, enmarcando los ojos, cerrados ahora. Tras el pelo había una cicatriz en forma de rayo, oculta de ojos curiosos. Los suaves rizos flotaban cayendo sobre los omóplatos que se movían en su prisión de algodón negro.

Si el instrumento de madera pudiera hablar, tendría que cantar en su propia armonía. Cantar para amoroso tacto del hombre joven que lo tocaba.

El más suave de los suspiros acariciaba la superficie de madera, mientras se inclinaba muy cerca del suelo. Aún manteniendo sus ojos cerrados, el chico limpió las lagrimas de sus mejillas. La música era su vía de escape del mundo cruel. Del mundo que le había quitado todo lo que había amado.

Los parpados ligeramente hinchados se abrieron y revelaron los brillantes ojos esmeralda que tenían tanta pena y dolor detrás de ellos. Lentamente, se levantó de su asiento y colocó su preciado violonchelo de regreso en su lugar, apoyado contra la pared.

El chico miró a su alrededor y suspiró otra vez. Aún estaba en su habitación, oculto de todo el mundo en la torre Gryffindor. Mantenía su verdadera vida allí escondida, porque no quería que su pena fuera expuesta a todos. Estaba seguro allí, a salvo de las buenas intenciones de sus amigos y de las burlas de sus enemigos.

-Sirius...

El susurro murió en las sombras y más lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas hasta su mandíbula desapareciendo en su cuello. La avalancha de emociones obligó al sufriente chico a arrodillarse, temblando entre fuertes sollozos. El único pensamiento en su mente atormentada era que no había nadie a quien pudiera amar, nadie que lo amara.

-Ya no podré amar...

Las lágrimas cayeron al suelo y el chico sollozó más violentamente. La única cosa que anhelaba, era qué alguien pudiera ver más allá de su cicatriz y de su nombre, que llegara a su corazón y su alma. Que alguien pudiera ver quien era él realmente.

ººººº

Severus Snape, el profesor más temido de Hogwarts, estaba patrullando los pasillos, preparado para quitarle puntos a cualquier tonto que estuviera fuera del dormitorio por la noche. Escondido en las sombras, el melancólico profesor era capaz de dejar su ceño desvanecerse y sonreír a veces. La razón por la que sonreía no eran los puntos que podía quitar, a veces era la danza de la luz de la luna o la risa en la Sala Común. Severus Snape no era simplemente el mago oscuro que todo el mundo pensaba, era muy sensible e incluso romántico.

Para el momento que llegó cerca de la torre Gryffindor su sonrisa decayó. Los nobles tontos que siempre lo habían odiado sin razón. Simplemente lo odiaban por lo que les mostraba. Una música suave se escuchaba desde la torre, pero al principio Severus dudo de haber oído bien. Nadie de la Casa Gryffindor se atrevería a reberlarse en contra de Minerva McGonagall y su estricto toque de queda. Pero la música se hizo más fuerte y Severus identificó el instrumento como un chelo y notó que alguien tocaba notas tristes con el. Una pequeña lágrima se escapó de los ojos del Profesor de Pociones. Podía sentir el dolor que el músico estaba experimentando.

Pero no sabía quien podría estar tocando el chelo, normalmente los Gryffindors no tenían suficiente sentido musical como para tocar nada. Pero las notas eran tan puras, tan inocentes y tan tristes, que Severus no pudo tragarse el sollozo que escapó de sus labios. Se sentó en las escaleras y escuchó las melodías, casi balanceándose como una serpiente entre las manos de un domador. La música paró y Severus volvió a la realidad. No escuchó ningún otro sonido proveniente de la torre y suspiró hondamente. Quería escuchar más del músico, su talento era magnífico.

Severus se puso en pie sobre sus tambaleantes pies y lentamente se encaminó hacia sus habitaciones en las mazmorras, su mente llena con la melodía del misterioso músico.

ººººº

-¡Harry! ¡Hora de desayunar!- gritó Ron desde el retrato de entrada.

Harry se levantó de su cama con reticencia y se arrastró hasta el baño privado que tenía en su habitación de Premio Anual. Dumbledore había pensado que la depresión del joven se alejaría si tenía un poco de intimidad y con un poco de mediación, había logrado que lo designaran Premio Anual. Pero el Director había estado un poquito equivocado. Harry no se había animado en absoluto, aunque ya no era tan obvio para mostrar su depresión.

-¿Harry?- gritó Hermione, sonando preocupada.

-Voy, tranquilízate.

Harry se miró por última vez al espejo y suspiró.

-No me extraña que nadie me quiera, parezco un cuervo asustado.

Pero estaba equivocado, Muchas de las chicas suspiraban por él, por su pelo y sus ojos, por su cuerpo alto y delgado, pero desafortunadamente, la mayoría de ellas estaban enamoradas de su cicatriz. Todo el mundo quería ser visto con el famoso Niño Que Vivió, no con Harry. Suspirando de nuevo, cogió sus libros y salió para ver a sus expectantes amigos.

-¿Qué te hizo tardar tanto? – preguntó Ron

-Nada.

Hermione estaba preocupada por su amigo. Aunque Harry no mostraba su dolor y soledad, ella sabía que anhelaba amor. Tanto lo deseaba, que cada vez que veía a Hermione y Ron compartir un beso o un abrazo, parecía apagarse un poco más. Y ya no quedaba mucho.

Entraron al Gran Comedor y Harry miró alrededor y vio las caras aduladoras. Se había vuelto más retraído desde que había derrotado a Voldemort. Y cuanto más se retraía, más lo adoraba la gente por la mística que fluía desde él. Se sentó con la cabeza gacha y los hombros encorvados.

-Mira Harry, no eres el único que parece melancólico- dijo Ron, señalando la mesa de profesores con la cabeza.

Harry levantó la vista y vio que su Profesor de Pociones lucía bastante siniestro, mirando a su tortilla como si ésta le hubiera hecho algo. Mirando más detenidamente, Harry observó pequeños indicios de que su profesor había pasado llorando toda la noche; sus ojos parecían apagados y sus parpados estaban ligeramente hinchados, pero nadie se había dado cuenta de eso.

"_Nadie se preocupa demasiado_" pensó Harry y sintió una punzada de culpabilidad. Se había enamorado de su lúgubre profesor durante sus lecciones privadas antes de la guerra. Pero nunca había actuado conforme a sus sentimientos. Siempre había pensado que el profesor nunca podría amar al hijo de su anterior enemigo, un hijo veinte años menor.

Incluso quererlo como amigo sería probablemente demasiado para el malhumorado profesor. Así que sólo se tragó sus sentimientos y trató de matarlos, aunque siempre fallaba. El joven amor había crecido con el paso de los días. Y ahora la congoja en el corazón de Harry casi lo hacía llorar. Oh, como querría simplemente ir y abrazar a su profesor y amigo para apartar todas sus penas.

Severus levantó la mirada y capturó los ojos de Harry. Las lecciones de Oclumencia los había acercado y los había unido más y más y ahora eran amigos, pero para el resto de la escuela seguían siendo enemigos, aunque aquello los carcomiera por dentro.

Dumbledore vió el comportamiento de Severus y se dio cuenta de la larga y triste mirada que había compartido con Harry. Podría ser viejo y un poco tonto, pero aun sabía lo que significaba esa mirada. Sabía que ambos necesitaban mucho amor, pero que ninguno de los dos sería el primero en abrir su corazón. Habían sido heridos demasiadas veces, haciéndoles creer que no merecían ser amados. Al Director le dolía ver como ambos morían lentamente, así que trató de pensar algo para unirlos.

-Severus

Severus volvió a la realidad y miró al Director, luciendo cansado y derrotado.

-¿Si Albus?

- ¿Qué te pasa? Luces como la misma muerte.

-Nada.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, nada.

El Director miró severamente a Severus y arqueó su blanca ceja, haciendo que el Profesor de Pociones se revolviera en su asiento. Dumbledore tocó el hombro de Severus y miró profundamente dentro de sus ojos.

-No creas que soy estúpido, querido Severus. Veo que hay algo que te inquieta.

- Es algo que ni siquiera tú puedes resolver- con eso, Severus se levantó y dejó la mesa de profesores para volver a sus propias habitaciones.

El Director suspiró profundamente, lucía viejo y cansado. Los siglos estaban ganándole y se sentía muy mal por su amigo. Pero tenía que haber algo que pudiera hacer para ayudar a Harry y a Severus a estar juntos. Y estaba dispuesto a encontrar una forma, como siempre había hecho.

ººººº

La siguiente noche Severus se encontró a si mismo esperando afuera de la torre de Gryffindor, esperando que el músico anónimo tocara su música de nuevo. Al mismo tiempo se sentía adicto de la música, pero también estaba confundido. ¿Cómo iba a poder olvidar su pequeño enamoramiento de Harry tan rápido? Por meses había dolido ir tras el joven mago, queriendo agarrarlo desesperadamente e inhalar la dulce esencia que simplemente pertenecía a Harry. Pero el par de notas que escuchó la última noche habían limpiado su mente completamente de Harry, llenándola con la música que se filtraba de la torre Gryffindor.

- No sé si lo amo. Demonios, ni siquiera sabía que era capaz de amar- Severus murmuró para si mismo y suspiró. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Estaba afuera del retrato como un Hufflepuff loco de amor.

Severus deslizó sus dedos por su pelo y comenzó a caminar de vuelta a sus habitaciones, pero se detuvo sobre sus talones cuando la suave música danzó en el pasillo y lo hipnotizó. Cerró los ojos y se apoyó en la pared, sentándose en el frío suelo de piedra. Las notas eran más oscuras que la última vez, pero no habían perdido ni un ápice de su belleza. Suspiró cuando sintió que una lágrima solitaria corría por su mejilla.

- Es hermoso– dijo una voz cercana.

Snape se sorprendió y se puso de pie de un salto con su varita dispuesta. El Director apareció en el pasillo, mirando al profesor amablemente. Se acercó a Severus y se apoyó contra la pared, escuchando la música.

- ¿Qué es hermoso? – preguntó Severus, haciéndose el tonto.

- La música. Creía que era lo que estabas escuchando. – respondió Dumbledore con un destello en los ojos.

Severus suspiró y miró al viejo Director.

– Si, es realmente hermosa. Pero no sabía que algún Griffindor tocara el chelo.

- Ah, bueno. Eso es porque el músico no quiso que se supiera. Quiso mantener la música para si mismo, como su único consuelo en estos días- explicó el Director, luciendo triste.

- ¿Él? ¿Le importaría decirme su nombre?

- ¿Por qué quieres saber su nombre?- preguntó Dumbledore, mirando duramente a las profundas piscinas negras que Severus tenía como sus ojos.

-Yo… yo… la música… es sencillamente tan hermosa- Severus tartamudeó y bajo la mirada a sus pies.

- Harry.

La cabeza de Severus se alzó y miró al Director, no creyendo a sus oídos.

– Disculpe, pero, ¿he escuchado bien? ¿Ha dicho que Harry Potter es el músico?

- Ya me has oído. Harry es el músico. Comenzó cuando vino a Hogwarts, le enseñe yo mismo. Quería algo que lo calmara, algo que realmente pudiera calmarlo. Una herramienta para expresar sus sentimientos.

- Oh, yo...- Severus estaba un poco perdido. Ahora que su amor por Harry estaba unido a su amor a la música, su corazón lo apretaba dolorosamente.

- ¿Qué sientes por el muchacho?- preguntó Dumbledore, seriamente.

- Creo que lo amo- dijo Severus, casi sorprendido por su confesión.

- Bien. Creo que ambos necesitan el consuelo y el calor del amor. Trata de hacer que el chico se abra de nuevo. Enséñale tu amor. Trata de ganarte su amor- con esas palabras, Dumbledore se alejó y dejó a Severus en el pasillo, con millones de pensamientos revoloteando por su cabeza.

- Lo amo...

El susurro murió lentamente, perdiéndose en las sombras. Severus se desplomó y escuchó la música mezclada con el ir y venir de pensamientos. Agachó la cabeza y un tembloroso sollozo escapó de sus labios. Quería ganar el corazón del chico, pero parecía tan difícil. ¿Por qué querría alguien tan guapo y joven estar con su viejo y amargado profesor? Severus lloró por un rato y las lágrimas aclararon su cabeza. No iba a darse por vencido, había sobrevivido a Voldemort, había sobrevivido a la Ultima Guerra, había hecho tantas cosas difíciles; esto no iba a detenerlo.

ººººº

La mañana siguiente, Severus comenzó a planear. No sólo tenía que convencer a Harry de que no estaba solo, sino también de que era amado. Observó el trabajo del chico en la clase de Pociones y se sorprendió de que Harry actuara como si nada estuviera mal, aunque se dio cuenta de que sus ojos esmeralda se nublaban por la pena de tanto en tanto. Ninguno de sus amigos se daba cuenta, quizás sólo porque querían creer que su preciado amigo estaba bien. Severus sintió una puñalada en su corazón. ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta antes?

Una vez Harry levantó la mirada y notó la mirada escrutadora de su profesor y volvió a agachar la cabeza. Sus pálidas mejillas se sonrojaron ligeramente y un simple pensamiento atravesó su mente: ¿lo sabría?. Alejando el pensamiento, continuó preparando la poción, sintiendo los ojos de ónice fijos en su ser.

Severus estaba pensando en lo suave que parecía la piel de Harry y lo brillantes que esos ojos esmeralda solían ser. ¿Cómo podría él hacerlos brillar de nuevo? Severus casi sintió como una bombilla se encendía sobre su cabeza cuando tuvo una idea: se acercaría al chico con la música. Casi frotándose las manos, Severus continuó mirando al chico que seguía sin darse cuenta de nada, casi sonriendo.

ººººº

La noche siguiente, Severus esperó de nuevo afuera de la torre de Gryffindor, esa noche llevaba una maleta con él. Con manos gentiles dejó la maleta en las escaleras y la abrió. Dentro de su cama de terciopelo carmesí estaba un violín, oscurecido por el tiempo y por los dedos amorosos que habían tocado el instrumento de madera. Sonrió suavemente, como un hombre que se encuentra con un viejo amigo.

Antes de tomarlo agitó su varita, realizando un hechizo silenciador alrededor de su mismo, pellizcándolo sólo un poquito: el hechizo no tenía efecto sobre Harry, así que el joven Gryffindor podría escuchar la música. Severus colocó el instrumento bajo su mandíbula y suspiró suavemente. Esperó sinceramente que el chico pudiera escuchar su interpretación, no tenía ni idea de lo que haría si esto no funcionaba.

Alejando sus pensamientos negativos, colocó el arco sobre las cuerdas y comenzó a tocar la misma canción que Harry había tocado la primera noche. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su cara a medida que el poder de su interpretación se volvía más y más fuerte. Nunca había tocado mal y su corazón estaba en la punta del arco, haciendo la suave melodía aún más dulce.

Cautivado por la música, Severus no se dio cuenta de inmediato cuando la puerta se abrió un poco y un par de ojos esmeralda miraron al hombre oscuro, medio abiertos por la sorpresa. Poco después el chico había sido encantado por la música y dio un paso fuera, mirando fijamente a su profesor y propietario de su corazón.

Severus tocó la ultima nota y casi saltó tres pies en el aire, cuando Harry dejó escapar un suspiró. El hombre se giró y vio al muchacho. Una sonrisa atravesó sus labios antes de que pudiera detenerla.

"Oh_, ¿Qué importa? Es tan adorable, luciendo tan confundido y...feliz_".

Se dirigió a su estudiante.

- Hola Harry. ¿Cómo estás?

- Yo... estoy bien, ¿por qué está aquí? No sabía que pudiera tocar el violín.

-Yo... yo sólo quería tocar en algún lugar diferente a las mazmorras. Éste se sentía como un buen lugar, hace un par de noches escuché a alguien tocar el chelo. Pensé que a esa persona no le importaría.

– Severus sabía que su explicación era tan endeble como un barco hecho de queso emmental, pero no había pensado en nada para explicar su extraño comportamiento. Pero al parecer Harry se había tragado su explicación con anzuelo, sedal y plomada.

- Entonces...- dijo Harry y se sonrojó.

- Entonces... ¿qué?- Severus empujó el tema gentilmente.

- Yo... yo creo que voy a dormir. Buenas noches, señor.

- Buenas noches, Harry- susurró Severus, esperando que su pequeña interpretación hubiera tenido al menos un poco de efecto sobre su estudiante y amado. Severus suspiró profundamente y caminó de vuelta a las mazmorras, el violín seguro en su cama de terciopelo.

Continuará………..


	2. Pequeñas mejoras

Título: Chelo y Violín

Autora: Angels Whisper

Clasificación: R

Pareja: Harry/Severus

Traductoras: Alima21

Negación: J.K. Rowling los posee a todos.

Resumen: Después de la muerte de Sirius, Harry se refugia tocando el Chelo y atrapa el interés de Severus

Aquí le traemos una nueva historia Harry/Severus muy tierna, esperamos les guste. Besitos

**Capítulo 2**

**Pequeñas mejoras**

Esa noche, Harry se fue a la cama completamente confuso. Se sentó con su chelo, pero antes de que hubiera tocado siquiera una nota, escuchó una hermosa música flotando desde fuera de la Torre Gryffindor. Acostumbrado a su oscura y melancólica melodía, la luminosa y casi destellante melodía enseguida captó su atención. Incapaz de suprimir su curiosidad, cautelosamente salió de su habitación y escuchó la música antes de salir por el retrato para ver quien estaba tocando. Era una subestimación decir que se sorprendió al ver a su habitualmente oscuro profesor sonriendo y tocando el violín afuera de la Torre.

Cautivado por la música, Harry simplemente miró a su profesor, sintiendo que su atracción por el hombre mayor crecía hasta algo mucho mayor, amor. Salió del trance cuando Severus interrumpió la canción que estaba tocando. Sintiendo un ligero enrojecimiento en sus mejillas, Harry suspiró, haciendo que Severus casi saliera de su piel. Para mayor sorpresa de Harry, Severus no se rió, o frunció el ceño ni nada como eso, simplemente le sonrió.

"_Tan parecido a Dumbledore_", reflexionó Harry.

- Hola Harry. ¿Cómo estas?- dijo Severus, agitando su cabeza como saludo.

- Estoy... bien, pero, ¿por qué está aquí? No sabía que pudiera tocar el violín- comentó Harry, sintiéndose un poco tímido.

- Yo... sólo quería tocar en algún lugar además de las mazmorras. Éste me pareció un buen sitio, porque hace un par de noches escuché a alguien tocando el chelo. Pensé que a esa persona no le importaría.

Harry tragó. Pensaba que había puesto hechizos silenciadores para que nadie pudiera escucharlo. Al parecer, lo había olvidado..

- Entonces...

- Entonces… ¿qué?- le preguntó Severus de vuelta.

- Creo... creo que me voy a dormir. Buenas noches, señor- Harry hizo una precipitada salida de vuelta a la seguridad de su habitación, lejos de las emociones demasiado grandes hacía su profesor de pociones.

- Buenas noches, Harry.

Harry apenas escucho el último susurro cuando casi corrió a su habitación y se apoyó en la pared junto al retrato. Su corazón golpeaba sus costillas.

"_¿Por qué me tiene que torturar así_?" Pensó y casi estalló en lágrimas. Su traicionero corazón estaba amando de nuevo y dolía tanto. Harry sabía que aquel sentimiento rompería de nuevo su corazón de alguna forma. Parecía que era su destino estar solo en el mundo, amar y perder tantas veces que al final su corazón no sería nada más que un montoncito de carne y cicatrices.

Con amargos pensamientos viajando por su mente, Harry se tumbó en su cama, aún completamente vestido. Trataba de sofocar todo el amor que sentía por Severus, pero aquellos pensamientos eran evitados por la imagen de su profesor tocando el violín con una pequeña sonrisa preocupada en sus labios. Harry suspiró, y antes de que se diera cuenta, el sueño lo reclamó, arrullándolo al olvido. Sus sueños, habitualmente sembrados de las muertes de sus seres queridos, estuvieron llenos de Severus y de su brillante sonrisa.

ººººº

A la mañana siguiente, Severus estaba ansioso por ver a Harry, sólo ver lo que estaba haciendo. Pero cuando Harry entró al Gran Comedor, la cara de Severus cayó. Harry tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados y parecía muy, muy triste. i "¿_Yo hice eso_?" /i Severus sintió lagrimas formándose en sus ojos y miró a su plato, incapaz de comer nada más. No se dio cuenta que Harry lo miraba con tanto amor en sus ojos que podría haber derretido al hombre o la mujer con el corazón más frío del mundo.

Por supuesto, este intercambio de miradas no pasó desapercibido para el Director. Casi frotándose las manos de regocijo, sonrió.

"_Esto ha mejorado, muajajaja_", una risa siniestra corrió por la mente del Director y se rió de si mismo. _"¿Estoy loco o qué_?"

Severus miró extrañado a Dumbledore, pero se guardó los pensamientos en su mente. Suspirando pesadamente se levantó y regresó a las mazmorras. Durante todo el camino no pudo pensar en otra cosa que cierto Gryffindor.

"_Lo estoy perdiendo_".

Suspirando, dijo la contraseña a su retrato de Dracula.

-Casa de los astutos.

-Adelante

Severus entró a sus habitaciones personales y miró a su alrededor. Los alumnos nunca las habían visto. Y si lo habían hecho, no darían crédito a sus ojos. Todo el mundo pensaba que el oscuro profesor vivía en una cueva, colgado boca abajo como un murciélago. Pero no sabían lo equivocados que estaban. La habitación estaba decorada con colores claros y las paredes estaban encantadas para parecer de madera, aun a pesar de que eran de roca sólida. El mobiliario era de un cuero marrón áureo y era todo lo cómodo que podría pensarse. La mayor parte de las paredes estaban cubiertas de estanterías, llenas con novelas y libros de pociones. La habitación era el único lugar que Severus sentía acogedor. Su papel como profesor adusto era simplemente una tapadera. Y sólo él sabía lo mucho que odiaba ser el bastardo sin corazón.

Se acercó a su mesa de estudio y cogió su violín. Durante tres décadas había sido su único amigo. La única cosa que había tenido para si mismo. Y ahora lo compartía con Harry. Acarició la superficie pulida con sus largos dedos. Cómo quería reemplazar la madera con la suave y cálida piel de las mejillas de Harry. Una solitaria lágrima hizo su camino por la mejilla de Severus cuando pensó en la triste cara del chico durante el desayuno. Estaba dispuesto a dejarlo solo, viendo cuanto dolor había causado.

"_Tengo que ignorar el dolor de mi corazón, de forma que la única persona que puede reclamar su lugar en él, pueda ser feliz_."

Severus sonrió amargamente. Siempre había sido así. En sus días del colegio, se había sentido atraído por Sirius Black. Pero Sirius nunca se había dado cuenta de eso. Siempre que podía escogía torturar al Slytherin. Pero ahora el torturador era el ahijado de su primer torturador. ¿Cuan más cruel podía ser la vida? Severus sintió la necesidad de romperse y llorar. Pero era más fuerte que eso. Simplemente tragó el nudo en su garganta y dejó el violín en su cama de terciopelo carmesí.

Caminó lentamente hasta el baño y se miró en el espejo. Su pelo negro parecía grasiento, pero era sólo en apariencia, la sedosidad lo hacía brillar, por eso parecía realmente grasiento. Sus ojos ónices lucían apagados por las lágrimas no derramadas. Su nariz no hacía mucho que había sido arreglada. Durante una reunión con los mortifagos había resultado rota y Madam Pomfrey la había enderezado. Ahora no parecía tan de halcón sino mucho más... bonita.

¿Sabes que eres hermoso, verdad?- le dijo el espejo.

- ¿Cómo podría serlo?

- Te estas mirando a ti mismo, deberías verlo.

Severus suspiró y se echó agua fría en la cara. Tenía clase con los de primero en unos minutos. Oh, felicidad. Se alisó su túnica y dio un último vistazo a su apariencia. Daba miedo, como siempre. Suspiró suavemente. Como le gustaría parecerse a Dumbledore. Menos la barba blanca y los ojos destellantes. Le gustaría parecer tan amigable que los alumnos no le temieran. Pero todos tenemos nuestro papel. Suspirando de nuevo, se alejó de sus habitaciones para dirigirse a la clase de pociones.

ººººº

Aquella noche Harry, se tumbó en su cama, dibujando distraídamente algunas formas en su ropa de cama.

- ¿Cómo podría decirle a Severus que era yo quien tocaba el chelo?- preguntó Harry a las silenciosas paredes de su habitación, sin recibir una respuesta.

- ¿Cómo puedo decirle a Severus que lo amo? – hizo la siguiente pregunta. Las paredes aún mantuvieron sus pensamientos para si.

- ¿Cómo puedo hacerlo mío? – hizo la última pregunta. Sin recibir aún respuesta alguna.

Harry suspiró pesadamente y miró al dosel de su cama de cuatro postes. Éste no era del color usual en Gryffindor, gránate o dorado, era de seda plateada. Harry levantó su mano y la posó en el material, memorizando lo que sentía.

"_Su pelo debe ser así de suave_" pensó silenciosamente. Suspirando de nuevo, dejó su brazo sobre sus ojos sin querer ver nada más. Pero su ojo interior lo traicionó. Pudo ver algo, a Severus tocando el violín, para ser exactos.

- Está bien, ya basta- explotó Harry, sentándose.

- No más señor bonito.

Harry salió de la cama y se dirigió hacía su chelo, poniéndolo en su bolsa. Cuidadosamente, le puso varios hechizos de invisibilidad para ocultarlo a los ojos de los demás. Además, lo hechizo para que fuera más ligero; el chelo estaba listo. Lo levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. Agradeció a todo dios existente que fuera la hora de la comida y que todo el mundo estuviera en el Gran Comedor. Así tenía el camino libre. Pareciendo tan inocente como le fue posible, se encaminó hacía las mazmorras, hasta una habitación que había encontrado apenas unas semanas antes en sus pequeñas aventuras por los pasillos.

La habitación estaba construida para que la acústica fuera lo más perfecta posible. Pero también era tan oscura como su amado profesor de pociones, así que Harry cogió su varita y comenzó por lanzar un hechizo. Pronto, las paredes parecían cubiertas con la más fina seda plateada aunque seguían siendo de piedra, de otra forma la acústica se arruinaría.

La siguiente cosa que hizo fue encantar varias luces flotando alrededor, dando su propia suave luz en la oscuridad. No queriendo mostrar sus intenciones demasiado obviamente, sólo con la luz de las velas, encendió un fuego en la chimenea. "_Perfecto."_

Harry desató el chelo de su espalda y gentilmente puso el instrumento invisible junto a la pared, quitando los hechizos de él. Comenzó a hacer un hechizo silenciador, modificado para que sólo Severus escuchara la música. Poco después, conjuró una silla para él, justo en el medio de la habitación. Harry se miró a si mismo y frunció el ceño. Quería impresionar a su profesor, pero sus ropas no darían la impresión necesitada. No, vaqueros y camiseta gastada no la darían. Murmurando maldiciones entre dientes, abandonó la habitación tras haber puesto varios hechizos para mantener cerrada la puerta. Corrió por las escaleras hacía su habitación. La diosa fortuna estaba con él, no había nadie en la Sala Común, así que tenía vía libre hasta su dormitorio.

Se arrodilló frente a su baúl y buscó entre su ropa. Tras unos minutos encontró lo que estaba buscando. Los nuevos vaqueros negros de marca entallados lo justo para mostrar su delgado cuerpo, pero no lo hacían sentir incomodo. Rápidamente, cambió sus vaqueros holgados por los nuevos. Lanzando la camisa a la cama, continuó buscando una camisa.

- Ajá- dijo en voz alta cuando encontró el último regalo de Navidad de Hermione. Era una camisa de seda ajustada, con botones cuyo color negro era igual que el color de sus vaqueros y su pelo.

Satisfecho con su aspecto, Harry salió del dormitorio, de la sala común, y de la torre Gryffindor. Caminó informalmente por los silenciosos pasillos de Hogwarts, escuchando sus casi inaudibles pasos. Con todo eso, Harry parecía una sombra con su ropa negra y si alguien andaba por el pasillo, no se darían cuenta de tan oculto oculto como estaba.

Respirando profundamente para calmar su corazón, regresó a la habitación y cogió el chelo de donde estaba, ocupando su lugar en la silla y colocando el instrumento entre sus rodillas.

- Aquí voy – murmuró al silencio.

Cerrando sus ojos, Harry situó el arco en las cuerdas y comenzó a tocar lenta y gentilmente la música que salía del corazón a sus dedos. Los vibratos de las notas corrieron por su columna, haciendo el fino pelo de su nuca encresparse. La sonrisa con la que los labios de Severus lo habían agraciado vino a su mente y le dieron una nueva tonalidad a la música. Los dedos de Harry tomaron la iniciativa y tocaron sobre los cálidos sentimientos que estaban naciendo en su corazón hacía su profesor.

ººººº

- Al fin en paz...- susurró Severus silenciosamente mientras hacía su camino hasta sus habitaciones. Comenzó a desabrochar los primeros botones de su túnica.

Lo único que le apetecía era tomar una linda y fuerte copa de Whiskey de Fuego y su novela favorita de Charles Dickens, sentarse en su sillón frente al fuego en su pijama más cómodo y dejar al mundo seguir su curso. Había decidido que dejaría al Gryffindor solo. Era lo mejor.

"_No funcionaría, es demasiado joven. Se merece a alguien de su edad, con una cara bonita y una mejor reputación."_

Severus suspiró de nuevo y pasó su mano por el pelo. Los negros mechones cayeron a su lugar, enmarcando ligeramente su cara.

Caminaba por los pasillos murmurando inconscientemente la canción que Harry había tocado por la noche, la misma la canción que Severus había tocado la noche anterior. De lo que no se había dado cuenta era que la estaba murmurando mientras alguien la tocaba cerca. Se congeló, se detuvo a escuchar, queriendo creer a sus oídos. Pronto comenzó a seguir la música, hipnotizado por la calidez en la melodía. La pieza era la misma que la noche pasada y la anterior, pero había algo diferente. Las notas eran más suaves y sonaba como si el concertista estuviera poniendo su corazón en la música. El músico no era un misterio para Severus, había reconocido el estilo y éste no pertenecía a otro que Harry Potter.

Siguió caminando lentamente por el pasillo y se detuvo cuando encontró la habitación. A diferencia de cómo ocurría habitualmente, no había ningún retrato cubriendo la entrada, simplemente había una puerta. Extendió su mano temblorosa y giró el pomo lentamente. Sería una subestimación decir que Severus estaba impresionado.

Su mandíbula casi rozó el suelo cuando recibió la visión plenamente ante sus ojos. Harry estaba sentado en el medio de la habitación, apretando el instrumento gentilmente entre sus piernas cubiertas por un vaquero negro y sus bien definidos brazos moviéndose gentilmente entre las mangas de seda negras. Las velas flotantes proyectaban sus luces y sombras sobre la cara de Harry, haciéndolo parecer un ser inmortal. Las negras pestañas provocaban sus propias sombras sobre las ligeramente rosadas mejillas y la pequeñísima sonrisa en sus labios. Severus juntó toda su fuerza de voluntad para evitar correr hasta Harry y cogerlo entre sus brazos y cubrirlo con todos los besos y el amor que su corazón podía darle.

Harry tocó la última nota y agitó su cabeza, haciendo que su largo y suave pelo se retirara de su cara. Respiró profundamente y abrió los ojos. No era necesario decir que estaba poco sorprendido de ver a su profesor en el marco de la puerta mirándolo con asombro. La pequeña sonrisa se convirtió en una mayor e invitó a Severus a entrar. Asombrado, éste entró y cerró la puerta.

- Eso fue... hermoso- consiguió finalmente decirle a Harry.

- Gracias.

-Entonces… eras tu quien tocaba en la Torre Griffindor- dijo Severus, sonriendo.

- Sí... no te lo dije inmediatamente porque estaba hipnotizado por tu música. – contestó Harry, sonrojándose ligeramente. Severus sonrió suavemente y agitó la cabeza ligeramente divertido.

- No importa. ¿Desde cuando tocas?

- Desde mi primer año aquí.

- Casi siete años. Eres realmente bueno.

- Gracias. ¿Desde cuando toca el violín? – preguntó Harry amablemente.

- Hace treinta y dos años.

Harry lo miró asombrado y sonrió. La pequeña sonrisa derritió el interior de Severus y quiso llevarse a Harry con él a un lugar lejano, donde nadie pudiera hacerles daño. Un lugar sólo para ellos. Un lugar donde vivirían a través de las décadas, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía mutua y de la música.

- Así que eres un maestro del violín. Dos veces maestro. Pociones y Violín – Harry se sonrojó y bajó la mirada, sintiéndose avergonzado porque sabía que estaba divagando. Aun así, Severus le sonrió suavemente, sabiendo que esa expresión no pertenecía a su reputación, pero, ¿a quien le importaba?

- Gracias – dijo Severus y se inclinó ligeramente hacía Harry.

- Umn... dijiste que querías tocar en algún lugar aparte de las mazmorras... Bueno, esta habitación está en las mazmorras, pero puedes tocar aquí... quiero decir... si quieres...- Harry gruñó internamente. _"Estoy divagando... DE NUEVO"_

Severus mantuvo su risa en su interior y simplemente sonrió veladamente.

-Suena genial. Gracias.

Harry le sonrió de vuelta y asintió. Severus suspiró y mesó su cabello con la mano una vez más.

- Lamento mucho tener que dejar tu compañía, pero tengo trabajo que hacer. Buenas noches, Harry.

- Buenas noches, señor.

- Severus. Simplemente llámame Severus cuando no haya nadie más.

- Está bien... Severus.

Severus sonrió de nuevo, sintiéndose como en un anuncio de pasta de dientes, pero si quería parecer algo más que un grasiento murciélago Profesor de Pociones, tenía que sonreír y lucir más feliz... O algo. Agitando un poco la cabeza, salió de la habitación, luchando contra la necesidad de saltar y cantar. Y es que se sentía tan mareado, Harry había dado el siguiente paso.

ººººº

Cuando Harry estuvo seguro de que el Profesor de Pociones se había ido, deshizo el hechizo silenciador y se desplomó en el suelo sonriendo bobamente. Sus entrañas eran un charco, derretidas por las luminosas sonrisas de Severus Snape. Se abrazó a si mismo y sonrió tontamente. Estaba mejorando un poco y, quizás algún día, podría llegar hasta los brazos de Severus y hasta su corazón. Suspirando contento, se levantó y apoyó su chelo en una esquina de la habitación antes de apagar las velas. Cuidadosamente, cerró la puerta antes de volver a la Torre Gryffindor, meterse en la cama y soñar con los profundos lagos negros casi brillantes por la risa que eran los ojos de Severus Snape.

Continuará…….

**Muchísimas gracias a KaZut, Ana, Liuny, Carly McKinnon, Mis-Andreina-Snape, Beita, Amazona Verde y Mairet Malfoy. Contestaremos sus comentarios en un review del capítulo 1**


	3. Y comenzó

Título: Chelo y Violín

Autora: Angels Whisper

Clasificación: R

Pareja: Harry/Severus

Traductoras: Alima21

Negación: J.K. Rowling los posee a todos.

Resumen: Después de la muerte de Sirius, Harry se refugia tocando el Chelo y atrapa el interés de Severus

** b Chelo y Violín**

**Capítulo 3**

**Y comenzó /b **

Si alguien hubiera visto a Severus Snape cuando se despertó, el testigo probablemente hubiera sufrido un ataque al corazón. Ingenuamente, se podría pensar que en la cabeza del Maestro de Pociones no había nada ni siquiera remotamente sexual, pero de acuerdo a su feliz sonrisa y la 'tienda de campaña' que se notaba en su sábana, Severus estaba teniendo un sueño realmente erótico y placentero.

Gimiendo, estiró su delgado cuerpo como un gato feliz, gruñendo suavemente ante la pecaminosa sensación de la seda deslizándose sobre su sensible miembro. Sí, Severus Snape estaba desnudo bajo la suave sábana y ahora tenía 'un pequeño problema' que solucionar.

Tomándose su tiempo, movió la mano por su ancho pecho, prestando especial atención a sus pezones duros como piedras. Murmurando cosas incoherentes, pellizcó la sensible carne, enviando ráfagas de placer a través de su cuerpo.

En su mente, vio una cabeza cubierta con un largo cabello negro inclinada sobre él, mordisqueando su pecho con sus labios y dientes. Unos grandes ojos esmeraldas se elevaron hasta encontrarse con los suyos, la lujuria haciendo que brillaran como piedras preciosas, similares a los de un gato. Severus casi podía escuchar el ronroneo de su joven amante y eso sólo, casi logró que se corriera.

En la realidad, la mano de Severus se deslizó hasta el sur y sus largos y elegantes dedos rodearon su dolorido miembro, dejando que ásperos gemidos salieran de sus labios. Moviendo la mano arriba y abajo, empezó a jadear. Arqueó las caderas buscando auto-complacerse aún más, aunque en la tierra de sus sueños, era Harry quien lo provocaba al final de las caricias de su mano, y colocaba besos y lamidas en sus muy besables labios.

Gritando ásperamente el nombre de su amor, Severus se vino en su propia mano y finalmente volvió a la realidad. Un suave rubor reptó hasta sus mejillas al darse cuenta cuan erótico, y al mismo tiempo romántico, era el sueño que acababa de tener. Murmurando un hechizo de limpieza que removió la pegajosa sustancia de su estómago y sábanas y corriendo una mano por su cabello, se despertó completamente.

-¡Joder!- murmuró, rodando los ojos.

Suspirando, miró el reloj mágico en su mesilla de noche. Éste casi le gritó que era muy tarde. El desayuno estaba a punto de acabar y en media hora tenía que estar dando clases a los Hufflepuffs y Ravenclaws de cuarto. Murmurando varias maldiciones que hubieran hecho palidecer de horror al mismísimo Voldemort, si el mayor bastardo de la historia del Mundo Mágico todavía estuviera vivo, Severus sacó sus largas piernas de la cama y aterrizó en el frío suelo de piedra.

-¡Mierda!

Todavía desnudo, caminó hasta el baño para tomar una rápida ducha. No había nada que lo molestara más que esto pero no tenía otra opción. Los estudiantes iban a tener un día endemoniado, teniendo que aguantar al cabreado Maestro de Pociones.

ºººººº

El día pasó volando para Harry, quien estaba muy ansioso por ver a Severus de nuevo. Tenía doble hora de Pociones esa tarde. La única cosa que ensombrecía el panorama era que tendría que compartir la clase con los Slytherins. Después que Draco Malfoy había pactado cierta clase de tregua con el trío de Gryffindors, el resto de los Slytherins se habían tornado realmente desagradables.

Todavía consideraban a Draco su 'líder', aunque lo habían aislado, pero eran diez veces más crueles con los Gryffindors. Y mientras más trataba Draco de hacer que se detuvieran, peor se comportaban. Así que iba a ser un infierno, pero eso no le importaba mucho a Harry, estaba demasiado feliz ante la perspectiva de pasar dos horas con Severus en la misma habitación. Aunque hubiera preferido que estuvieran solos en la sala de música, tocando juntos. O aún mejor, la fantasía de ellos dos abrazándose y besándose hasta morir. Pero tendría que conformarse con observar a Severus asustar a sus pobres estudiantes

ººººº

-¡Silencio!- gritó Severus tras su escritorio.

En un parpadeo, la habitación quedó callada y en el asfixiante silencio se escuchó tragar numerosas veces. Severus dio a todos, excepto Harry y Draco, una de sus célebremente famosas miradas mortales. La tensión en la habitación era tan grande que podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

-Gracias. Dado que no tengo intención de escuchar calderos estallando, les pondré un examen. Las preguntas versarán sobre todo lo aprendido durante todos sus años en esta clase, así que quiero ver altos resultados.

Harry gimió internamente. Severus estaba de muy mal humor. Luego se concentró en la prueba y, sorpresivamente, descubrió que era muy fácil. Severus estaría feliz. Sonrió y contestó el cuestionario con calma.

-¡Se acabó el tiempo! Dejen los pergaminos en mi escritorio y pueden irse- les dijo Severus luego de dos horas. Se escucharon unas cuantas protestas incoherentes, probablemente de alguien que no había terminado la prueba.

Harry lo hizo lentamente, deseando retrasarse un poco para charlar con Severus. Ron salió de la habitación cual tromba, murmurando maldiciones en voz baja todo el camino, sin notar que Harry se quedaba rezagado. Hermione lo miró interrogante, pero pronto se encogió de hombros y salió. Los Slytherins y los Gryffindors corrieron fuera de la habitación y nadie notó que Severus había enterrado la cabeza entre sus manos.

-¿Severus? ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Harry con amabilidad, acercándose a su profesor.

Severus gimió y abrió uno de sus ojos. Miró a Harry, quien todo lo que deseaba hacer era tomar en sus brazos al sufriente Profesor de Pociones y abrazarlo hasta que se fuera toda preocupación.

-Sólo un desagradable dolor de cabeza, es todo.

Harry se detuvo a tiempo antes de arrullarlo, eligiendo ayudar a su amado. En silencio, se paró detrás de su profesor y dejó su mochila en el suelo. Ni por un momento dio muestras Severus de haber notado los movimientos de su estudiante. Con cuidado, Harry colocó sus dedos en las sienes de Severus, sobresaltándolo. Pronto, el sobresalto pasó y Severus gimió cuando los muy talentosos dedos de Harry enviaron ondas de alivio a través de su pulsante cráneo. Harry sonrió suavemente y aplicó algo más de presión en su masaje. Severus se reclinó y cerró los ojos.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer esto?

-El tener severos dolores de cabeza luego de los sueños inducidos por Voldemort te dará una idea. Tuve que aprender por mi mismo.

Severus sólo gimió ante su comentario y se rindió a las talentosas manos de Harry. Los gemidos provenientes de su profesor y amado estaban agitando la ingle del muchacho. Movió las manos por el esbelto cuello y continuó masajeando. Harry casi hizo una mueca de dolor de solidaridad cuando sintió que los músculos bajo la satinada piel estaban realmente tensos. No le extrañaba que Severus tuviera un dolor de cabeza mortal. Suavemente, persuadió a los músculos para que fueran desatando unos cuantos nudos.

Severus casi sentía que estaba muerto y había ido al cielo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía que la sangre circulaba por todo su cerebro. Todo lo que quería hacer era derretirse en un charco a los pies de Harry y venerarlo. Aunque también podía decidirse por devorar a ese ángel que le habían enviado de arriba. En ese momento, Harry deslizó sus manos por los anchos hombros y el pecho de Severus. Por un segundo, el hombre pensó que el joven iba a detenerse, pero fue sacado de su lamento cuando Harry empezó a desabotonar su túnica.

-Qu… qué estás haciendo, Harry?- preguntó en forma estúpida.

-Sólo voy a ayudarte a deshacerte de la túnica. La parte alta de tu espalda está como un campo de patatas, así que pensé que podía hacer algo mientras estoy aquí. Claro, si no te importa- explicó Harry, sintiéndose como un niño atrapado con las manos sobre el bote de las galletas y las migajas en la cara.

-No, adelante. Sólo me sobresaltaste.

Harry rió suavemente y ayudó a su profesor a quitarse la túnica, retirando la propia también. Bajo su túnica, Severus vestía unos jeans negros y una camiseta blanca y Harry estaba muy buen mozo con sus jeans y franela. Afortunadamente, Severus no podía ver el conjunto o hubiera perdido la circulación de la sangre en su cabeza. Toda su sangre hubiera migrado hacia su ingle.

Harry continuó amasando la carne con sus dedos. Severus se sentía como un gato feliz, y pronto un ronroneo escapó de sus labios, provocando una suave risa en Harry. Esperando conseguir otro ronroneo, Harry eligió un nudo particularmente fiero del hombro de Severus y empezó a trabajar para deshacerlo. Severus no ronroneó, sino que gimió en éxtasis. Era todo lo que se necesitaba para que la sangre drenara de la cabeza de Harry.

-Oh, Dios- gimió Severus, jadeante.

Harry tuvo que luchar contra la urgencia de saltar al regazo del hombre mayor y reclamar a Severus como propio. Pero logró reprimir esa urgencia. Apenas.

ººººº

La mente de Severus estaba realmente nublada, al punto que ignoraba el hecho de que cualquiera podría entrar donde ellos estaban. Distraídamente, pensaba que no importaba realmente. No estaba ocurriendo nada ilegal. De hecho, en las reglas del colegio estaba permitido que un alumno sobre los dieciséis años y un profesor pudieran relacionarse, si ambas partes estaban dispuestas. Y Harry sólo estaba siendo amable al ayudarlo. No había nada atrevido allí.

-Severus- llamó Harry, divertido.

Aturdido, Severus abrió los ojos y miró al joven, quien ahora estaba sentado al final de la mesa y lo miraba con ojos risueños.

-¿Qué?

-Te llamé por tres veces y simplemente me ignoraste- rió Harry.

-Lo siento, debí estar atontado.

-Bueno, no puedo culparte.

Severus sonrió adormilado y estaba a punto de caer dormido sobre su escritorio cuando Harry lo sacudió con gentileza. Quejándose como un niño pequeño, Severus fijó su adormilada mirada en Harry.

-Vamos, te ayudaré a llegar a tu habitación. Ésta fue tu última clase, ¿cierto?

-Sí.

-Vale, entonces vamos.

Harry tomó el brazo de Severus y lo puso alrededor de sus hombros, mientras él lo enlazaba por la cintura. Sorpresivamente, eran casi del mismo tamaño, aunque Severus todavía le llevaba un par de pulgadas. Ambos iban en silencio, disfrutando de la cercanía, mientras caminaban lentamente a lo largo del corredor. Harry ni siquiera notó cuando su mano se deslizó hacia abajo y se ahuecó sobre la cadera de Severus, pero el Maestro de Pociones sí que lo notó, a pesar de estar medio dormido. Su respiración se detuvo en su garganta. Harry le preguntó algo pero él no lo captó.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cuál es tu contraseña?

-Mmmm… ¿Casa de los astutos? Eso es seguro.

Severus trató de reír pero al final sólo bostezó. Harry tuvo piedad de él y lo guió hacia la habitación. La salita era impresionante y él hizo una muy buena imitación de un pez de colores. Severus lo observó por el rabillo del ojo y sonrió internamente. Sabía que Harry estaría encantado de ver el resto de los aposentos, así que pronto continuaron su camino hacia la habitación de Severus.

-Tienes un lugar realmente hermoso aquí- murmuró Harry.

-Gracias

La habitación era realmente digna de ver. Una cama tamaño King ocupaba el centro del recinto, y estaba rodeada de flotante seda negra que colgaba del techo. Las paredes estaban pintadas de carmesí oscuro y había candelabros esparcidos alrededor de la habitación. Era algo realmente romántico y al mismo tiempo hecho para largas noches llenas de gemidos jadeantes y manos curiosas. Harry se preguntó brevemente a cuantas personas habría llevado Severus allí. Probablemente demasiadas, pensó con amargura, los celos pululando en su mente.

-Vale, ahora ve a dormir- murmuró Harry y guió a Severus hasta su cama.

Listo para colocar a Severus en el estanque de seda negra, Harry se inclinó sólo un poco de más sobre la cabecera y cuando fue a dejar a Severus, éste no retiró el brazo de su hombro y ambos cayeron en la cama. De alguna manera, Harry terminó tendido bajo Severus, su rostro contra el cuello del hombre. Severus estaba cuidadosamente metido entre las largas y esbeltas piernas de Harry. Ambos enrojecieron profundamente al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado.

-Oh, Dios, lo siento…- se disculparon ambos al mismo tiempo.

Harry elevó el rostro y en ese instante fue atrapado por los ojos más hermosos que hubiera visto jamás. Los negros ojos de Severus estaban ligeramente nublados por el sueño, pero en su fondo bullía un montón de sentimientos hacia el joven que estaba bajo él.

Severus no pudo evitar sus emociones ni frenar sus acciones, cediendo a la tentación. Lentamente, bajó sus labios hacia la suave boca de Harry. Como si leyera los pensamientos del hombre, Harry elevó la cabeza sólo un poco, lo justo para reunirse en el camino. El beso fue lento y dulce, y ambos simplemente se dejaron llevar. Suspirando feliz, Harry levantó una mano hasta el cabello de Severus, enrollándolo alrededor de sus dedos. Severus fue quien llevó el beso al siguiente nivel.

Con mucha suavidad, lamió el labio inferior de Harry, pidiéndole entrada. Feliz, Harry obedeció y un vibrante gemido emergió de su garganta cuando la lengua de Severus acarició toda la extensión de la suya. Severus olvidó todo pensamiento de cansancio cuando Harry empujó su lengua también y se engarzaron en un ardiente beso. Durante todo ese tiempo, mantuvieron las manos en lugares seguros, no deseaban apresurar las cosas.

Cuando la necesidad de oxigeno fue demasiada, se separaron a regañadientes. Harry casi ronroneó y se estiró para robarle otro pequeño beso a Severus. El Profesor de Pociones rió ligeramente e inclinó su frente contra la del joven, suspirando satisfecho. Harry levantó sus ojos hasta las esferas negras y una tonta sonrisa reptó hasta sus labios.

-¿Cómo terminamos aquí?- preguntó suavemente.

-No sé acerca de los detalles, pero no me quejo.

-Ni yo.

Se sonrieron uno al otro antes de compartir un pequeño beso. Harry estiró la mano y acarició la mejilla de Severus. Feliz, el hombre se inclinó hacia el toque, ronroneando como un gato feliz.

-Creía que estabas cansado- murmuró Harry, tiernamente.

-Lo estaba, pero ya no- la sentencia fue dicha mientras claramente luchaba contra un bostezo.

Harry lanzó una risita.

-A Dormir. Ahora.

-Sólo si te quedas conmigo.

-Suena bien para mí.

Casi saltando de deleite, Severus sonrió y beso a Harry una vez más. Cuando salió de la dulce trampa de las piernas del chico, cayó a su lado, mirándolo con aprensión. Al ver la preocupación en los ojos de Severus, Harry tomó su mano.

-Tengo miedo de despertar y ver que todo no ha sido más que un sueño.

Harry levantó una de sus negras cejas y sonrió. Antes de que Severus tuviera tiempo de preguntar qué significaba esa sonrisa, el joven lo atacó y pellizcó la suave piel de su cintura, que había sido expuesta cuando habían caído en la cama. El hombre gritó y nuevamente clavó a Harry debajo de él.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? Duele- señaló Severus.

-Para probarte que no estás dormido.

Severus lo miró fingiendo molestia y regresó al puesto a su lado. Atrajo a Harry más cerca, cara contra cara. El muchacho frotó su nariz contra la de Severus y sonriendo satisfechos pronto ambos cayeron dormidos, convencidos de que ahora ya lo tenían todo.

Continuará………

b** Millones de gracias por sus comentarios a Mis Andreina Snape, Liuny, Carly McKinnon, Amazona Verde, Gala Snape y Mariet Malfoy Snape.**

**Invierno (tania) No entendemos el porque de tu grosería, pero en serio, haciendo ese tipo de cosas la que pierdes eres tú, no nosotras.**

**Una beso enorme a todos los que siguen con nosotras por su infinita paciencia** /b 


	4. Alguien lo descubre

Título: Chelo y Violín

Autora: Angels Whisper

Clasificación: R

Pareja: Harry/Severus

Traductoras: Alima21

Negación: J.K. Rowling los posee a todos.

Resumen: Después de la muerte de Sirius, Harry se refugia tocando el Chelo y atrapa el interés de Severus

**Chicos, pues la verdad ya no sabemos como disculparnos, pero las cosas no siempre salen como esperamos. Maria sigue con algunos problemas en su vida muggle y apenas puede ponerme un correo para decir que está viva muy de vez en cuando, aunque ella y yo esperamos que todo se solucione rápido. Lui, sigue a tope con la universidad y ya saben lo que es eso, estudio, estudio y estudio, y yo, debo reconocer que llevo una época donde traducir me sale más cuesta arriba que de costumbre, y mi muso, en el tiempo que me queda libre, sólo piensa en mi historia. De todas formas, a ¿dónde está mi bebé? le falta poquito, y después prometo dedicarme sólo a traducir por un buen tiempo, ¿vale?**

**A todos los que pese a todo siguen leyendo las traducciones de este trío de descosidas, gracias desde el fondo del corazón. Los queremos.**

**Alisevv**

**Capítulo 4**

**Alguien lo descubre.**

Dumbledore, Director de la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts, estaba caminando por los pasillos del castillo, sonriendo en forma casi diabólica. Después de mucho pensarlo, había conseguido una idea para lograr que Severus y Harry estuvieran juntos. Casi frotando sus manos con regocijo, se encaminó a los aposentos de Severus.

-Hola, Director- lo saludó el retrato de Drácula.

-Hola, Conde. ¿Está Severus?

Drácula lució un tanto incómodo.

-Sí, está, pero….

-Espléndido… 'La casa de los astutos', esa es la contraseña si no me equivoco.

Drácula suspiró profundamente y asintió.

-Sí, esa es- dijo, y se apartó a un lado.

Dumbledore sonrió radiante y dio un paso al interior. Aún seguía un tanto impactado por la belleza de las habitaciones. Sin importar cuan buen amigo fuera de Severus, aún se le hacía difícil creer cuan poético podía llegar a ser el Maestro de Pociones. Regresando bruscamente a la realidad, echó un vistazo en la oficina privada de Severus, para encontrar que no estaba ahí. Frunciendo el ceño, revisó en la pequeña biblioteca: ni rastro del hombre. Se sentía bastante frustrado. Entonces revisó la habitación, aunque no quería despertarlo, pues el Maestro de Pociones podía ser realmente desagradable cuando era despertado bruscamente.

La visión que lo saludó era al mismo tiempo hermosa y un tanto decepcionante. Decepcionante porque ahora el gran plan de Dumbledore se había convertido en palos en el viento, y muy hermosa porque Severus y Harry estaban enroscados apretadamente uno en brazos del otro. Pequeñas sonrisas bendecían sus labios y lucían en paz por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo. Sonriendo, el Director regresó en puntillas a la salita.

Tomó asiento en uno de los suaves sillones en frente de la chimenea y se puso cómodo. Quería esperar a que los enamorados despertaran y pudiera hablar con ellos.

ººººº

Harry fue el primero en despertar. Estiró sus largas piernas y suspiró. Parpadeando perezosamente, abrió los ojos y sonrió radiante. El rostro de Severus estaba a sólo pulgadas del suyo y se veía tan guapo. Plantando un ligero beso de mariposa sobre la nariz del Profesor de Pociones, intentó despertarlo. No funcionó.

"_Hora de emplear el armamento pesado" _pensó Harry, sonriendo.

Cuidadosamente, rodó hasta que tuvo a Severus debajo, con él montando a horcajadas sobre las estrechas caderas. Se inclinó y capturó los labios de Severus en un tierno beso, tan suave que más parecía un sueño que un beso. Esto consiguió un pequeño gemido de Severus y un estrechamiento de sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Harry. El joven sonrió en el beso y lo profundizó, mordisqueando el labio inferior con los dientes. Esto fue lo que despertó al dormido profesor. Sus ojos se abrieron y las negras pupilas mostraron sorpresa. Cuando sus ojos encontraron los esmeralda se relajó y atrajo al joven en un ardiente beso Francés.

-Mmm… delicioso…- murmuró Harry y bajó la cabeza, de forma que el largo cabello negro cayera, ocultando sus rostros.

Severus respiró profundamente e inhaló la fresca esencia a manzanas verdes. Harry lo miró con adoración y sonrió.

"_Al fin es mío" , _pensaron a un tiempo, ignorantes de que el otro pensaba lo mismo.

-Buenas noches a ustedes dos…- saludó una voz desde la puerta.

La cabeza de Harry se giró bruscamente y su cabello voló lejos de su rostro. En cuestión de segundos, o menos, tenía su varita en la mano y apuntaba al intruso. Aunque Severus seguía bajo él, también apuntó su varita hacia la puerta. Cuando vieron que sólo era Dumbledore, bajaron ambas varitas.

-Gracias, señor, me acaba de provocar un ataque cardiaco- gruñó Harry, mientras apartaba su varita.

-No fue mi intención- Dumbledore los miró con su siempre presente brillo en los ojos.

Harry y Severus le lanzaron una mirada feroz, ganándose una risita en respuesta.

"_Demonios con la vieja foca" , _pensó Harry, y rodó alejándose de Severus y la cama. Asintiendo cortante hacia el Director, se dirigió a la salita, con la intención de ir al baño.

Severus salió de la cama también y apenas logró controlarse para no gruñir al Director. Eso tuvo poco efecto sobre el anciano, quien regresó a la salita. Severus murmuró un hechizo que hizo que su túnica no luciera tan arrugada y luego siguió al Director.

ººººº

"¡_Mierda, mierda, mierda_" , maldecía Harry mentalmente en el baño, intentando ponerse nuevamente presentable. "_Dumbledore probablemente nos echará a patadas de su escuela. Aunque… eso me daría la oportunidad de vivir con Sev_" . Su humor no estaba mucho más positivo cuando finalmente emergió de su refugio y se dirigió a la salita.

Dumbledore estaba sentado nuevamente en el sillón, y el ya conocido brillo estaba en sus ojos cuando siguió la maniobra de Harry, quien se sentó en el sofá al lado de Severus. Incluso dudaba que Harry y Severus hubieran notado que sus manos estaban entrelazadas, dándose apoyo uno al otro.

-No necesitan mostrarse tan amargados, no voy a hacerles una escena. Por el contrario, estoy muy feliz de que por fin estén juntos- Dumbledore sonrió.

La mandíbula de Harry cayó y empezó a tartamudear.

-¿Qué…?

Dumbledore soltó una risita y hundió la mano en su bolsillo, sacando un pequeño dulce.

-¿Un caramelo de limón?

Severus y Harry declinaron el ofrecimiento del Director y éste simplemente se encogió de hombros, echando uno en su boca.

-Bien, regresando al asunto. Harry, no existe ninguna regla acerca de las relaciones entre un profesor y un estudiante. Ya eres mayor de edad, y por lo que he podido deducir, ambos están dispuestos, así que no hay nada en contra de su relación.

Severus casi sonrió y corrió tiernamente su pulgar sobre los nudillos de Harry. El Director asintió como despedida y se dirigió a la salida.

-Manténganme informado, me encantan las historias de amor- comentó antes de salir.

Harry suspiró profundamente y miró el ahora vacío sillón.

-Wow, nunca imaginé que…

Severus posó su brazo sobre los hombros de Harry y lo atrajo más cerca de él.

-En realidad, yo tampoco… Aunque no he sido completamente honesto contigo- murmuró.

Harry retrocedió ligeramente, temiendo lo que Severus iba a decir.

-No necesitas alejarte. Como te iba diciendo, en realidad sabía quien era el violonchelista antes que me lo contaras. Dumbledore me lo dijo y me insinuó bastante claramente que me animara a intentarlo contigo.

Harry suspiró de nuevo y se inclinó contra Severus. El hombre lo subió con suavidad a su regazo y lo acunó, el amor llenando su corazón. El corazón de Harry dio un pequeño salto de alegría. Era la primera vez que ambos se sentían tan contentos.

-Te amo- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Con los ojos muy abiertos se miraron uno al otro, temiendo que el compañero se arrepintiera de sus palabras. Pero el amor era claramente evidente en sus ojos y muy pronto grandes sonrisas agraciaron sus labios. Severus se puso de pie y empezó a girar alrededor del salón, llevando a Harry con él. El más joven se rió en voz alta y aferró los hombros de Severus en un apretado abrazo.

-Tú de verdad eres un regalo del cielo, mi ángel- susurró Severus, sosteniendo a Harry tan cerca como le era posible. Una lágrima cristalina hizo su camino por su mejilla.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Harry, y besó la lágrima, secándola, mientras sonreía suavemente

-Disculpa- Severus lo abrazó más estrechamente.

Harry suspiró feliz e inclinó la cabeza contra el hombro de Severus

ººººº

Severus y Harry decidieron mantener su amor oculto por un tiempo, aunque esto les trajera gran dolor. Pero como faltaban pocos meses para la graduación de Harry, podrían manejarlo.

A Hermione no le tomó mucho tiempo darse cuenta que la depresión de Harry se había evaporado. El Gryffindor de cabello oscuro reía y bromeaba con sus amigos como antes de su depresión, algo que hizo a Hermione reflexionar.

-¿Harry?- la chica decidió interrogar a su amigo en la mesa del desayuno.

-¿Hmmm?- contestó el chico, con aire ausente.

-¿Acaso te has echado novia?- le preguntó con inocencia.

Harry casi escupe el jugo de calabaza que estaba sorbiendo en ese momento y Ron se giró sobresaltado.

-¡¿Qué!

-Pregunté si te habías echado novia.

Ron palmeó el hombro de Harry y sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Aja! ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! Vamos compañero, dinos quien es la afortunada.

Harry enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello.

-No hay una chica…

-No me mientas, te conozco la cara. Vamos, ¿quién es ella?

-Él…- murmuró Harry.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Hermione.

-Dije él. Es un él- explicó, un poco más alto, y dejando a sus impactados amigos en la mesa, abandonó el Gran Comedor, seguido por cuatro pares de ojos: Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore y Severus.

Harry se encaminó a la Torre Gryffindor para tomar sus libros y el resto de las cosas que iba a necesitar antes de dirigirse a su primera clase, que era precisamente Pociones. Se detuvo delante de la puerta del aula, esperando que Severus terminara de desayunar.

-Vaya, los milagros nunca terminan. El señor Potter llegó temprano a su clase de Pociones- la puya de Severus estaba exenta de su malicia habitual.

-Deja la actuación, no hay nadie escuchando- rió Harry.

Severus rió ligeramente y apresó a Harry en un enorme y cálido abrazo. Harry aspiró profundamente el intoxicante aroma de su amor. Hierbas. Los variados vapores de las pociones mezclados con la esencia personal de Severus creaban un aroma que para Harry era puro cielo. El mago mayor besó ligeramente la frente del joven, cerrando sus ojos al hacerlo. Se sentía tan bien sostener a su pareja en sus brazos. Juntos calzaban igual que dos piezas de un rompecabezas. Lo apretó más fuerte, no deseando dejarlo ir jamás. Harry se acurrucó en el abrazo y suspiró profundamente.

-¿Qué te estaba diciendo el tejón de esa chica Granger?- susurró Severus.

-Ella estaba convencida de que yo salía con una chica- murmuró Harry.

Severus bufó.

-Bueno, espero que le hayas aclarado todo.

-Le dije que se trataba de un ÉL, pero no le comenté que eras tú.

-¿Por qué no?- Severus no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto decepcionado. Harry no quería que sus amigos supieran sobre ellos.

-Hubiera hecho un lío de todo. Y lo más importante, te quiero sólo para mí- Harry miró directo a Severus, el amor brillando en las profundidades esmeralda.

Severus sintió que una tonta sonrisa cubría su rostro y aferrando a Harry, dio vueltas alrededor, su risa resonando a lo largo del pasillo. Harry se unió a su alegría y se apretó con más fuerza a Severus. Cuando dejaron de dar vueltas, Severus colocó a Harry sobre sus pies y le arrebató un largo y tierno beso, lleno de calidez y amor. Gimiendo suavemente, el chico se derritió en el beso, aferrando apretadamente los hombros de Severus.

ººººº

Hermione y Ron observaron con tristeza la recta espalda de su amigo cuando salió pitando del Gran Comedor. No habían querido molestarlo con su cuestionamiento, pero el joven moreno no había notado eso. Ahora, ambos pensaban que su amigo estaba realmente cabreado con ellos.

-¿Mione?- habló Ron con recelo.

-¿Si Ron?

-¿Entendiste correctamente la declaración de Harry? ¿Es gay?

-Yo llegué a la misma conclusión. Vaya sorpresa…- Hermione estaba descolgada y lucía realmente aturdida.

-Oh, por favor, ¿no lo habían notado?- bufó Seamus a su lado.

Hermione y Ron giraron para mirar al muchacho irlandés.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Ron.

-Y o sé de las preferencias de Harry hace ya más de un año. Son tan claras que creo que ustedes han estado ciegos.

Hermione y Ron se miraron confusos. ¿Realmente no lo habían notado? ¿Qué clase de amigos eran?

-¿Seamus? ¿Te has fijado con quien ha estado saliendo Harry?

-No, pero sé quien ha captado la atención de nuestro amigo.

-¿QUIÉN?- gritaron a un tiempo Ron y Hermione.

-Yo no voy a decírselo. Deberían preguntarle a Harry- replicó Seamus, sorprendiéndolos con su solidaridad hacia su compañero.

Hermione y Ron tomaron sus cosas y salieron a toda prisa del Gran Comedor, rumbo a la Torre de Gryffindor. No encontraron a Harry, así que corrieron a su primera clase, Pociones, pensando que su amigo estaría allí. Detuvieron su camino cuando escucharon dos personas riendo, y al instante reconocieron que uno de ellos era Harry. Sonrieron ampliamente; Harry no había reído en mucho, mucho tiempo, y el sonido era música para sus oídos. Pero la otra risa no era familiar para ellos. Era un rugido suave y profundo, pero realmente sedoso.

-Me pregunto quién será- le cuchicheó Hermione a Ron.

Ron asintió conviniendo y ambos caminaron en puntillas para echar un vistazo más allá de la esquina. Lo que vieron hizo que jadearan con sorpresa y gatearan lejos de la esquina. Ron estaba muchísimo más pálido de lo habitual y los ojos de Hermione se abrieron con sorpresa. Acababan de ver a Harry y Severus abrazarse y besarse suavemente.

-¿Tú…?- tartamudeó Hermione.

-Sí.

-Quiero decir…

-Lo sé.

-Deberías estar furioso. Era Snape el que estaba besando a nuestro amigo- Hermione estaba sorprendida de la calma que mostraba Ron.

-Sé lo que vi y es cierto que estoy un poco impresionado de que Snape estuviera besando a Harry, pero no estoy furioso en absoluto. ¿No ves el amor entre ellos?- los labios de Ron se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sí, pero…

-Escúchame. La última vez que vi algo así fue con mamá y papá. Y ellos son almas gemelas.

Hermione se tomó un momento para pensarlo y entonces una sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Chilló y abrazó a Ron estrechamente.

-¿Quieres decir…?

-Puedes apostarlo- Ron sonrió y besó a su novia profundamente.

Continuará…

**Mil gracias a Carly McKinnon, Liuny, Mariet Malfoy Snape, tercy SScloe, Amazona verde, Mis Andreina Snape, Kmy Kusanagi, M-cha y mary por sus bellos comentarios.**

_**Jix, lamentamos si el fic en alguna forma te ofendió, pero bastante trabajo lleva de por sí traducir como para que además tengamos que averiguar cosas como cuanto tiempo lleva tocar medianamente bien el chelo**_

**_Yo soy personalmente responsable de lo que escribo YO, y firmo como Alisevv. Y como traductoras, no traducimos nada que incluya incesto, violación cruel, tortura o cualquier tipo de violencia gratuita, pero hasta allí llega nuestra responsabilidad_**

**_Si tienes algo que decir sobre el instrumento o su aprendizaje, por favor, dirígete a la autora. Y si quieres saber por qué lo traducimos, es porque creemos que es un fin bello y merece ser leído y no una babosada como tú opinas. Por último, si a ver vamos, falta de respeto fue el comentario que tú pusiste, sin importar cuan ofendida estuvieras_**

**Chicos, nos vemos en el capítulo final. Los queremos un montón**

**Besitos **


	5. Armonía a la luz de la luna

Título: Chelo y Violín

Autora: Angels Whisper

Clasificación: R

Pareja: Harry/Severus

Traductoras: Alima21

Negación: J.K. Rowling los posee a todos.

Resumen: Después de la muerte de Sirius, Harry se refugia tocando el Chelo y atrapa el interés de Severus

**Capítulo 5**

**Armonía a la luz de la luna**

La clase de Pociones pasó volando, Severus parecía ser el mismo viejo bastardo, pero los Slytherin notaron un cambio en su Jefe de Casa. No que les importara el cambio; a su modo, ellos se preocupaban por su propia figura paterna. Contra la creencia general, los Slytherins tenían sentimientos. Y ahora, esos sentimientos eran de felicidad.

-Embotellen sus pociones y déjenlas en mi escritorio. ¡Pueden irse!- rugió Severus. Todos se dispersaron rápidamente fuera del aula; todos excepto Harry, quién se quedó rezagado para hablar con Severus. Sonrió con cariño a su amado, quien estaba ignorante de su presencia. Sonriendo ampliamente, fue de puntillas hasta el escritorio y saltó sobre el regazo de Severus. El hombre casi grito, pero gruñó feliz cuando fue saludado por la inocente sonrisa de Harry.

-Hola, amor- gorjeó Harry.

-Deberías ser más prudente. Sinceramente, saltar sobre un irritado Profesor de Pociones con buenos reflejos y una varita…- comentó Severus, fingiendo una mirada feroz.

Harry rió, ganándose una ceja levantada de parte de Severus.

-Y tú deberías prestar un poquito de atención a lo que te rodea.

Severus resopló y abrazó a Harry más estrechamente.

-En todo caso, ¿tienes algo que decirme o sólo es un experimento para ver cuan alto puede saltar tu pobre profesor cuando es atacado por un Gryffindor demasiado encantador?

-Oooh…que dulce…Nunca te vi como alguien lengua dulce- Harry rió y probó su teoría cubriendo la boca de Severus con la propia, convenciendo gentilmente a la lengua del hombre para que saliera y jugara.

Riendo quedamente, Severus subió sus manos hasta la maraña que era el cabello de Harry, atrayendo su cabeza más cerca de la propia. Con suavidad le retornó el beso, moviendo su lengua sobre la de Harry, recibiendo un suave gemido como respuesta. Harry se ajustó en el regazo de Severus, poniéndose más cómodo mientras besaba con más pasión que al principio.

Gimiendo suavemente, Severus olfateó a Harry, renuente a dejar que su amor se alejara.

-Tengo clases en unos minutos. ¿No tienes clases tú también?

Harry gruñó de mala gana y trató de enfurruñarse.

-¡Pero no quiero ir!

Severus mantuvo su rostro estoico y le lanzó a Harry una mirada severa.

-Deja de quejarte y ve a clases.

Harry optó por sacarle la lengua.

-No eres divertido.

Severus dio a Harry su propia versión de un puchero.

-Por favor, Harry.

El joven dio un profundo suspiro y saltó del regazo de Severus.

-Vale, vale- robándole un último beso, salió del aula de Pociones y se encaminó hacia Transformaciones. Severus permaneció en la silla, con una tonta sonrisa en el rostro.

-Debo haber hecho algo grande en mi vida para merecer este milagro.

Todavía sonriendo, se preparó para la siguiente clase.

ººººº

_Harry_

_Reúnete conmigo en el campo de Quidditch a las diez de la noche. Trae tu chelo contigo_

_Te ama mucho_

_S_

Harry leyó la nota varias veces y sonrió tontamente. No tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que Severus estaba planeando, pero no le importó, confiaba en el hombre con su vida. Revisó su reloj: las nueve y media.

Suspirando, se sentó de nuevo en la cama. Media hora. Demasiado tiempo.

Lentamente, una malévola sonrisa reptó a sus labios. Saltó de la cama y corrió hacia su baúl. Sacó una de sus jeans más estrechos y siguió hurgando por los alrededores por un rato. Cuando encontró lo que estaba buscando lanzó un grito de victoria. Era una camiseta del tamaño de una tienda de circo. Era un legado de Dudley, del tiempo en que éste pensaba que lucía genial exhibiendo algo de piel. Harry se estremeció ante el pensamiento. Fue una época terrible.

La camiseta era blanca, pero la cambió con un giro de su varita. El siguiente giro la encogió un poco, pero Harry se la puso antes de encogerla más. Cuando la camiseta estuvo casi pegada a la piel, quedó complacido con los resultados. Mostraba sus músculos esculpidos y le hacía ver una figura muy atractiva.

Completó su atuendo con unas botas tipo militar. Entonces, corrió hacia las mazmorras con la capa de invisibilidad sobre la cabeza para buscar el chelo. En su camino, apenas esquivó a Filch y la señora Norris, pero salió ileso y recuperó el chelo de la habitación.

Con un pequeño hechizo, agrandó la capa de invisibilidad de forma que cubriera al instrumento apropiadamente. En puntillas, llegó al Vestíbulo de Entrada y salió al fresco aire nocturno. Un leve estremecimiento recorrió su ágil figura y maldijo en voz baja. La camiseta era preciosa, pero no estaba hecha para el exterior. Sin embargo, Harry optó por la apariencia y se tragó la sensación de frío.

Se detuvo en medio del campo de Quidditch y esperó la llegada de Severus. El brillo de la luna y las estrellas llenaba el cielo y alrededor había unos pocos manchones de nubes, no lo bastante grandes como para cubrir el cielo, pero sí para velarlo tímidamente. Harry inhaló el fresco aire nocturno y suspiró feliz.

Unos brazos rodearon su cintura y no pudo evitar un sobresalto, pero se relajó al notar la familiar figura presionando contra él, riendo suavemente.

-¿En que estás pensando?- susurró Severus, sus labios tocando el oído de Harry.

Un pequeño estremecimiento recorrió la espina del joven y suspiró.

-Nada en especial. Sólo en la noche y las estrellas.

Severus rió suavemente y giró a Harry en redondo, envolviendo al joven en un cálido abrazo. Cuando notó las reveladoras ropas del joven y el ligero matiz azul en sus labios, abrió su túnica y los cubrió a ambos con ella. Harry se acurrucó feliz sobre el hombro de Severus y sonrió contra su cuello de blanco alabastro.

Sintió los delgados músculos moverse bajo sus manos y rostro mientras Severus sacaba su varita de su funda. Suavemente, el hombre murmuró un hechizo sobre Harry, para mantenerlo caliente. La sonrisa del chico se dobló en intensidad y brillantez.

-Vamos, quiero mostrarte algo- susurró Severus, sus labios acariciando la oreja de Harry. Tomando la mano del joven, empezó a caminar hacia el Bosque Prohibido.

Harry tragó con nerviosismo, pero su confianza en el hombre ganó sobre su aprensión, así que siguió a Severus en silencio.

Penetraron en el bosque con la única guía de la luz de un lumus proveniente de la varita de Severus, y el ligero resplandor que se filtraba a través del toldo formado por las copas de los árboles que cubría el bosque.

Menos de diez minutos más tarde, se detuvieron en un claro que era, en una palabra, perfecto. Un pequeño río dividía en dos partes el terreno, y la suave música del agua al correr serenaba sus oídos.

Harry dio la vuelta con lentitud, apreciando toda la belleza que le rodeaba. Bajó su chelo con cuidado hasta el suelo y abrazó a Severus apretadamente.

-Es tan hermoso. Gracias, Severus.

-De nada. Ahora, la razón por la que te pedí que me acompañaras y trajeras tu chelo es que quiero que toquemos juntos.

Harry sonrió ampliamente y transformó un pequeño guijarro del suelo en silla. Sacó el chelo de su estuche y revisó sus cuerdas cuidadosamente, al tiempo que Severus sacaba su violín.

Sonriendo uno al otro, se inclinaron sobre las cuerdas y comenzaron a tocar. Las notas, ligeras y levemente oscuras, danzaron alrededor de la noche serena, tocando los corazones de los ejecutantes y despertando profundos sentimientos dentro de ellos. Ambos tocaron en armonía, con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo la presencia del otro con sus corazones.

Sin que se dieran cuenta, pequeños animales del bosque comenzaron a salir, curiosos ante la música que se tocaba en medio de su hogar. Muchos de ellos se acercaron y permanecieron, cautivados por las melodías.

Severus y Harry estaban perdidos en su mundo, y cuando tocaban ya las últimas notas, estaban renuentes a renunciar a la paz que habían creado con sus instrumentos. Suspirando ante la pérdida, abrieron los ojos y por primera vez vieron a los animales que los rodeaban. Pero su mayor impresión vino al ver dos hermosos unicornios parados a pocos metros de ellos, sus conmovedores ojos cerrados en felicidad.

Los dos magos casi hubieran podido jurar que habían visto sonrisas en los rostros de los unicornios. Relinchando suavemente, los animales dieron la vuelta y regresaron a la oscuridad del bosque. Los animales más pequeños los siguieron, dejando a los dos hombres detrás.

Harry tornó su mirada a Severus y sonrió feliz. Sin decir ni una palabra, guardaron sus instrumentos y se dirigieron a la orilla del pequeño río. Harry dio un paso dentro del protector círculo de los brazos de Severus y suspiró de felicidad. A un tiempo, ambos acercaron sus labios para un beso, el cierre perfecto de una hermosa noche.

FIN

**N/A**: Para los que quieran saber qué clase de música estoy escuchando, la canción que ellos estaban tocando en el Adagio de André Previn. No recuerdo como lo conseguí, pero es la música más hermosa que he escuchado.

**N/Alisevv**: Yo prefiero a Chopin, pero hubieran tenido que llevar un piano jeje.

**Bueno, aquí les dejamos el capítulo final de esta linda historia, esperamos que les haya gustado.**

**Millones de gracias a Mariet Malfoy Snape, NorixBlack, Carly McKinnon y Tercy-S-S-cloe por sus lindos comentarios.**

**Nos vemos en próximas actualizaciones **

**Besitos mil **


End file.
